


Looking Glass Girls [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Looking Glass Girls" by hapakitsune.</p><p>"Five women who never were."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Glass Girls [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts), [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Looking Glass Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498618) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



Length: 7:24  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/looking%20glass%20girls.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for marianas. I love the always-a-girl trope in Hockey RPF fic and have always wanted to record something for it, and I saw these were things that were relevant to your interests. I hope you like it! :D


End file.
